The present invention relates generally to centrifuges, and more particularly to a system of managing the lifetime of a body of rotation (which will be referred hereinafter to as a rotor) of a centrifuge on the basis of the used or operated conditions of the rotor.
For use of centriguges, limitation is essentially imposed upon the life-time of its rotor depending on the operated conditions such as the number of times of rotations, frequency of use, rotational speed and the integrated working or running time. The rotor is exposed to a considerable centrifugal stress due to its high-velocity rotation and finally damaged when exceeding allowable conditions. Thus, in order to avoid this damage of the rotor, it is required to manage the operated conditions. There is a problem, however, in that the management imposes a burden on the user. One possible solution is to magnetically detect the operation of the rotor so as to store the operated conditions in a memory as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,254. However, difficulty is encountered to use the rotor for a different centrifuge and there is the possibility that excessive discharging of a battery continuously powering the memory causes undesirable erasure of the stored data.